Insight to a Pretty Boy
by Valdrein
Summary: School camping trip with Inu and co, Kagome likes Inuyasha but will Kikyo stop her from getting anywhere, InuKag, MirSan, its just a funny story. Don't judge by what you hear.
1. Does he know me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and this idea has been done sooooo many times so i really don't own that either, hehehe, but the story is somewhat mine k

I never though that I would write a high school thingy, but what the hey.

For those of you that read my other story and are reading this because you liked "Bribe" then don't read, lol. This is nothing like that.

FYI: all the characters look the same, to have demons/half demons in school is common, k  
"talking" 'thinking'

**Chapter 1**

'She's late again...' Kagome was sitting on the steps of her family shrine waiting for her friend Sango. 'AHHHHH! we have a test first thing where is she'

"Ka...Ka...Kagome" Sango was running towards her with one shoe on and the other in her hand. Her outfit was wrinkled and her hair was barely brushed.

"Sorry, my alarm clock"

"broke" both girls said at the same time. Sango started to laugh as she placed her other shoe over the now dirty sock.

'Some things never change, Sango had been using the same excuse every morning since elementary' Kagome sighed and started to walk towards school.

"Hey wait for me!" Sango was now trying to fix her hair back in a ponytail while trying to catch up to her friend, that was now at the other end of the street.

"Come on Sango, he must be wondering where we are" Kagome started to pick up the pace.

"I don't know why we always walk to school with that pervert" Sango managed to tie her hair back very nicely without the use of a hairbrush. 'I guess all those years of being late were somewhat helpful'

"Come on Sango, he's not that bad"

"That because he only felt you up once!" Kagome could see her friends cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

'Like you don't like it' Kagome stifled a laugh.

"Hey! Sango, Kagome" Miroku was running towards them waving his hands madly at them trying to get their attention. They were so involved in their conversation about him that they had passed his house.

"Oh, sorry Miroku" Kagome had seen the boy running towards them and had stopped her laughing as to not make him ask questions about what they were saying.

"Hello Sango" Miroku gave her a sly smile and a little wink which Kagome missed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome had looked at her watch "We are sooo LATE!" Kagome bolted down the road in the direction of the school.

"AHHH PERVERT!" Miroku had acted on the moment and was now sporting a red hand print on the side of his face.

'Something's NEVER change' Sango ran to catch up with Kagome…and to get away from Miroku.

'I'm always left behind!' Miroku ran to catch up; it didn't take long considering that he lived pretty close to the school. He soon spotted them standing in the court yard.

"Uh...Kagome?" Sango was startled at the fact that Kagome had suddenly stopped after worrying so much about the test. She turned to look at her friends face. 'Man she looks so dazed' Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face trying to bring her back to earth, and the test. 'What could be so impor...' Sango turned to see what was so interesting, her question was quickly answered by what she saw.

"Hey Sango what's with stopping in the middle of the.." Sango raised a hand to Miroku's mouth and nodded in the direction of what, or, more like who, had gotten Kagome's attention.

"Hey Inuyasha, come on Mr. Conner is already on your case for missing the last test" A group of 4 guys were making their way across the courtyard. One of them had yelled as the other two were holding the door open for the forth. The three guys were some of the best looking in the school, but Kagome was more interested in the half demon slowly making his way to the others.

"Inuyasha" Kagome had always had eyes on the half demon every since she first saw him still Hojo's juice box in gr. 2. 'Maybe I should just go over and... NO what am I thinking, there are so many things wrong with that idea! 1) He is the most popular, not to mention hottest guy in the school 2) that brat Kikyo wants him and she is the most popular girl in school 3) He doesn't even know my name!'

"Come on Kagome we have to get going!" Sango was now shaking her friend trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh Sango what's..." DING "AHHHHH! The late bell, I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Guess she's back to normal" Sango and Miroku both followed Kagome into the school.

-----------------------------------------------In The Classroom---------------------------------------

"The test is now over please pass your papers to the front" Mr Conner had out done himself this time, the test included two essays on something Kagome never even heard of, not to mention the 89 equations.

'I so failed, my mom's gonna kill me' Kagome had just passed her test paper up and turned to face Sango. 'It looks like Sango didn't do to well either' Normally after a test she would get the thumbs up from Sango, but right now she seemed very interested in the floor.

Kagome looked around the classroom to try and get a feel for how everyone else did, 'by the looks of thing I wasn't the only F'. Some of the girls were trying to hold back tears while the guys just fiddled with their pens and pencils but most of them found the floor to be very exciting to watch. Her eyes finally made their way to his seat...'figures' Kagome sighed at the site of the only person in the class who was staying calm, Inuyasha.

'How can he DO that, quizzes, tests, essays, exams, nothing fazes him'. A few years ago this would cause Kagome to fall over but she had long gotten use to his behaviour. 'The test wouldn't have been AS bad if I could concentrate on it instead of him...' Kagome's thoughts trailed off as she studied him better.

Inuyasha was laying back in his seat with his arms resting on top of his chair, his eyes were closed, Kagome would have thought that he was asleep if it wasn't for his foot tapping ageist the side of his desk.

If it was only his face and those cute ears 'man, I always want to rub those ears, GOOD GOD, what am I, some kind of ears obsessed psycho' then maybe she would be ok...'why can't he wear his uniform the right way'

Inuyasha had made it a habit to wear his school uniform his way. He never wore his jacket because he felt it limited him movement. His tie hung around his neck undone, he had this uneasy feeling every time he had something around his neck, but he didn't know why…This however did not bother Kagome, most the popular guys that hung around Inuyasha had taken in this style.

'I wish he would close it!'

It was a very hot day and Inuyasha hadn't bothered doing up his shirt this morning, the open window had let in a small breeze which made his shirt open even more during the test, the other guys would have normally followed their leader in the act of style but Inuyasha's body would have put them all to shame.

Kagome was so involved in Inuyasha that she failed to hear Mr. Conner calling her name.

'There is something about him...'

"Miss Kagome"

'Everyone says that he never shows emotion that he is always calm no matter what'

"Kagome"

'Everyone must have some feeling, he can't be as cold as everyone thinks'

"Kagome"

'I bet he has a heart of gold and is a real puppy dog deep inside'

"Miss Kagome"

'AHHHH, if only I could get close enough to him, but he likes Kikyo more then me, they will go to the prom together, get married, buy a house, have kids'

"MISS KAGOME!"

Kagome was ripped from her thoughts by a large meter stick slamming on her desk.

"Kagome, I know it's hard to concentrate on math in this heat, but I suggest you do considering your grade" Mr. Conner turned away from Kagome, she let out a small sigh.

'At least he didn't see that I was staring at Inu..'

"AND MR. INUYASHA!"

'NOOOOO'

"Please close your shirt, you are distracting my students!" Inuyasha turned to look at the girl that got him into more trouble but saw her only for a second sense she quickly pulled out her math book to cover her face.

'Way to go Kagome' She hit her forehead on her desk 'this is not the way I wanted him to find out my name'

------------**END-----------**

One chapter done, I never read high school stories! I always though that they would suck, lol. Oh well whatcha-going do. I will update soon, as always I am open to flames, slashes (I don't know what they are but hey!), and of course ppl telling me ways to make the story better, Shippo will be added but if u want me to add anyone else tell me k. can't wait to hear from you.

Peace out


	2. Gym class

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

hehehe, I over slept and since I can't go into the class that already started I have to wait until my next class, my mom is going to kill me. Oh well, I have some time kill so going on with the story.

I saw someone do this so I'll try it...

**0------------REVEIWS---------------0  
**  
**CloakedChaos:** I like the idea, I have just seen Kouga in the series a little while ago and he is starting to grow on me

**aznchick:** my chapters are always short, it I write for to long I get bored but I am trying to make them longer.

**timelesslovelykagome:** U did mean luv not lub right? You will have to wait and see

**Byte 1000:** hehehe, I like it to

**Anime-Luver32:** its fixed, if there is anything else tell me

**Inuyasha X Kagome 4 eva:** sorry it toke this long to update hands over a towel so they can clean up the puddle of drool

**lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy:** its updated now, i just figured out what your name says, lol.

ON WITH THE STORY

**0--------------Last Time--------------------0**

'At least he didn't see that I was staring at Inu..'

"AND MR. INUYASHA!"

'NO'

"Please close your shirt, you are distracting my students!" Inuyasha turned to look at the girl that got him into more trouble but saw her only for a second, sense she quickly pulled out her math book to cover her face.

'Way to go Kagome' She hit her forehead on her desk 'this is not the way I wanted him to find out my name'

**0----------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter 2**

"See Kagome, exercise will get your mind of things, plus it feels great" Sango and Kagome were in gym class now, it was their turn on the mats so they were doing sit-ups.

"Heh Heh Heh, yeah great" Kagome just heard her back crack for the tenth time 'Man Sango, not all of us can do 40 sit-ups in 30 seconds AND enjoy doing it'

Kagome had enough of sit-ups so she sat on the mat pretending to be stretching. Most of the other girls were on the bars or balance beam; the guys were running laps while a small group were rope climbing. Inuyasha was just sitting on the bench looking up at the other boys struggle to get up the rope…right now that was Hojo.

"He is going to get himself killed" Kagome voiced her opinion about Hojo.

"Who are you talking about Kagome?" Sango had noticed a while ago that Kagome was fake stretching, but she knew that Kagome was still embarrassed so she let it go.

"Hojo always try's to show off but..." BOOM Hojo had lost his grip and fell onto the ground belly first.

"He ends up making a fool of himself" Kagome signed and turned her attention on Inuyasha.

He looked at Hojo as if he was a pig trying to fly.

"Inuyasha, if you think you are so much better then the rest by all means show us" Mr. Bans had seen Inuyasha's exspression, plus he wasn't what you would a fan of the dog demon.

"Feh, I don't have to prove anything to you" Mr. Bans started to turn red with anger as Inuyasha smiled.

"Get your ass up that rope now!" Inuyasha didn't move.

Mr. Bans looked like his head would explode, but then he got an idea. The half demon had a major ego, Mr. Bans walk over to Inuyasha and gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I forgot you were part dog demon, and everyone knows dogs can't climb" Mr. Bans looked at Inuyasha with a look of sympathy.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha had taken the bait and went to the rope.

"I'll show you what a dog can do" one of the guys handed him a marker to place on the ceiling.

"I don't need it, I'll make my own" Inuyasha gave Mr. Bans a fang filled smile 'he think he can trick me, what a fool' Inuyasha stood beside the rope and looked at it 'a rope will only slow me down'. He jumped off from the ground and punched a hole in the ceiling.

"WHY YOU MUTT!" Mr. Bans came running towards the half demon who was now making his way back to the bench.

"Do you have a problem old man?" Inuyasha was now sitting on his bench smiling at the gym teacher.

"He's in for it this time" Kagome had been watching the whole scene from the safety of her mat, she couldn't make out what they were saying (except for Mr. Bans that is) but she had scene the same thing so many times that she had no doubt what Inuyasha had said.

"Why does he always have to show off?" Kagome was still looking at Inuyasha as Mr. Bans was now yelling his head off at the half demon. Inuyasha had put his ears flat on top his head as his hearing was sensitive.

'Man! What is with me and the ears!'

"What did Inuyasha do this time?" Miroku had heard Mr. Bans yelling from the track and had come to sit beside Sango on the matt.

"Not much, just the usual, Hojo sucked at something, Inuyasha did the look, Mr. Bans got mad" Kagome took a breath and looked up at the gym ceiling, Miroku and Sango followed her gaze.

"And hole" Kagome let out a sigh laid back down on her mat.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" Mr. Bans had had enough of yelling at Inuyasha, well, at least for the moment.

"The school board believes that you kids have no survival skills and are to much into TV and video games, they have decided for me to take a group of students and go on a camping trip to learn useful skills."

"This should be fun" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath but Mr. Bans's years of teaching have giving him great hearing.

"Thank you Inuyasha, we leave at dawn tomorrow morning" A smile crept across the teachers face, he will show that half demon bad boy what it means to survive.

"Never could keep his big mouth shut"

"Ah, thank you to Kagome"

"Just think Sango" Miroku leaned in closer "with Kagome out of the way..." Miroku let his hand finish the sentence.

"Ah!" Sango jumped up and gave Miroku quick a slap.

"Sango, Miroku, nice of you to join your friend" Mr. Bans smile grew

Kagome gave Sango and Miroku a smile, 'At least I wont be alone'

"Of course they are going with her" a cold dead voice came from the other side of the room "that girl could never make it on her own"

Mr. Bans gave a slight shudder 'man, that girl freaks me out' "Well Kikyo, you can have the honour of coming with us and showing her"

If looks cold kill Mr. Bans would have been six feet under.

A few of Inuyasha's shadows started to make gross noises with there body parts (use you imagination) so they could go on the camping trip with their leader.

"All right!" Mr. Bans turned to face the students he had picked, "Meet me in front of the school at 5am SHARP!"

Sango looked like she was going to be in tears "5 AM!"

**0---------------------------End-------------------------0**

I want to say happy birthday to my friend Aman, happy sweet 16. Man it took a while to write that.

I had this whole idea for a story that was going to be based around this song i hear but that would change the character of Inuyasha, and we can't have that.

LMAO, I saw the episode "Kagura's fan and Kana's mirror" or something like that, I was laughing so hard when Inuyasha asked if Sango was jealous of Miroku and he crawled behind Kagome, LOL, that was great!

R&R, i rather have flames they nothing at all, oh, and it you don't mind stop sending me viruses to my hotmail, i get like 5 a day, it is the same one over and over! so yeah if you wouldn't do that that would be great, k? Well peace out


	3. Early morning

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha-NO! story-ummmmm...yeeessssssss cough cough

ok, its Friday night an 1 hour before Inuyasha jumps up and down, my mom and her friend are talking about the good old days so it just me and the computer (i did have the cat but i scared it away)  
**  
0---------------REVEIWS---------------0**

**AmayaSaria **- thank you soooo much, you are the only one that had the heart to review my chapter 2.

**0---------------------------------------------0**  
Oh and just so you know, you CAN review more then once stares at her last reviewers while left eye twitches even if you want to ask if i fell on my head because the last chapter sucked, just give me feed back, it can be one word!

Now that that's over...  
**  
0-------------Last Time---------------0**

"All right!" Mr. Bans turned to face the students he had picked, "Meet me in front of the school at 5am SHARP!"

Sango looked like she was going to be in tears "5 AM!"

**0--------------------------------------0**

Chapter 3

BEEPBEEPBEEP

Kagome rolled over to hit her alarm clock but only managed to fall on the floor while bringing her sheets and alarm clock with her.

BEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"TURN OFF YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" Kagome started to hit her alarm clock on her desk until the batteries came out.

"Phew, finally" Kagome quickly got dressed into a pair of drawstring black jogging pants and a blue Nike T-Shirt. She grabbed her bag that she had packed last night and headed to the door.

"Ouch!"

Kagome had flung the door open and hit the figure that was sitting on her door step in the head.

"Sango?"

"Who did you think it was?"

"Sorry, its so dark I can barely see, plus I didn't think you would be here on time"

Sango had moved closer to Kagome so that they could see each others face.

"How long have you out here?"

"About 30 minutes or so I guess, long enough to hear the alarm clock battle, I didn't want to be late, were already on Mr. Bans bad side, 0yawn0"

"Come on, we better get Miroku"

Sango and Kagome made their way down the Shrine steps which was no easy task in the dark. Kagome made it down ok but Sango took the last 5 steps with her butt. They made their way down the street and stopped when they reached a boy with a back pack on sitting under a street light.

"Hey Miroku" Kagome ran towards her friend.

"Good morning" Miroku turned to face Kagome was a large smile on his face.

'Great, I'm gonna be stuck on a bus for 4 hours with a morning person'

"Where is Sango?" Kagome looked behind her trying to locate her friend.

"There she is" Kagome had spotted her under another light post sleeping with her back ageist it.

Miroku and Kagome made their way over to Sango.

"Sango" Kagome nudged her but it was a no go. 'I knew she wouldn't last'

"I'll take her" Miroku bent down next to Sango and started to pull her on to his back.

'Sango's gonna freak out!'

Miroku started to walk as Sango wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, while Miroku looked at her in shock. He started to blush as she gave a small smile and pushed her face deeper into his back.

They soon reached the school; there were about 15 of them all together. The Inuyasha army (as Kagome as named the group of followers) were all sitting on the curve falling asleep on each over, Hojo was talking with Mr. Bans by the bus entrance. Kikyo was sitting on the bench in front of the school while her "friends" talked with each other, but Kikyo was not following their conversation, she was far more interested in the half demon with the puppy dog ears.

"OK, everyone on the bus" Mr. Bans was getting bored talking with Hojo.

Sango had woken up at the sound of Mr. Bans voice. "Miroku let me down, NOW!"

Sango and Kagome sat together with Miroku across from them, Inuyasha's army where all sitting together at the back of the bus along with Kikyo's groupies. Hojo was sitting with Mr. Bans while Inuyasha was sitting with Kikyo as she talked to him.

'Ah, can't she keep her hands off of him' Kikyo noticed Kagome staring at her and gave her an evil smile. Kagome quickly turned back around to face Sango before Inuyasha noticed.

**0----------10 min's later------------0**

"NO WAY!" Kagome had told Sango how see had cuddled up to Miroku "YOUR LYING!"

Miroku hadn't caught what Kagome had told her but from Sango's reaction he had a pretty good idea. Kagome could see the redness in Miroku's face and had to stifle a laugh. Sango had seen where Kagome was looking and was now red as well.

"Why are you always yelling at him, you know you like him" Kagome had whispered into her friends ear.

"I DO N.." At the sight of Miroku Sango lowered her voice " I do not like Miroku, he's a pervert"

"Your just to scared to tell him"

"Oh your one to talk" Sango turned her head in the direction of where Inuyasha sat.

"What are you two going on about?" Miroku was tried of being stuck in the dark "you do what?"

"Uhhhhhh..." Sango smiled at Miroku while rubbing the back of her head 'Come on, come on, just say something, anything...'

Kagome would have helped her friend out but she decided to take this chance to take a glance at Inuyasha. Kikyo was still talking away but Inuyasha didn't seem to be interested, he was to busy looking out of the window watching the moon slowly fade away at the rising of the sun.

'I wonder what he thinks about...he is so cocky at times but right now'

"I-I-I-I-I" Sango still hadn't found anything to say to Miroku.

"We were talking about our time of the month, do you want us to go into more detail?" Kagome decided to bail her friend out.

"No, no, no, I'm g-good th-thanks" Miroku quickly turned around and didn't talk to them for the rest of the ride.

"Thanks I owe you one" Sango sighed

**0--------------End----------------0**

I know nothing happened, there will be more going on in the next chapter (some ear action going on), the more I write fan fictions the less I like Kikyo.

I just got a surge of ideas so the next chapters are going to come faster,

I want to write something about Sesshoumaru, my last Inuyasha story had nothing of him, I was think of a brother fic... well lets just start with one fic at a time


	4. New Rival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of it characters

The story is a total Inuyasha & Kagome story with little Miroku & Sango, I just threw that little part in there with them for fun.

**IMPORTANT QUESTION** - I'm not a Shippo fan myself so I was wondering if its cool with you ppl if he's not here, I do have a spot where he CAN come in but…I don't want him to, so tell me if your cool with that.

**0-----------Reviews----------------0  
**  
**Smiley-** I'm glad you like it -, I want to make longer chapters but I'm just to damn lazy, plus if I write for a long time the story looks like something for Alice in wonder land.

**CloackChaos-** Its all Inu/Kag, with very little San/Mir  
- I only meant that Sango will talk more then normal (like more then once a chapter)

**AmayaSaria-** you and me both :D, there's only one 5 o'clock in my world 5 PM

**0----------------------------------------0  
**

**0------------Last time----------------0**

"We were talking about our time of the month, do you want us to go into more detail?" Kagome decided to bail her friend out.

"No, no, no, I'm g-good th-thanks" Miroku quickly turned around and didn't talk to them for the rest of the ride.

"Thanks I owe you one" Sango sighed

**0---------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter 4** (Yay, i luv chapter 4's, there the best)

After 2 hours the bus finally pulled up to a small camp site that was set next to a lake. Kagome could see a main building in the centre of the camping ground.

'I bet that's the mess hall' her stomach gave a little growl of disapproval.

To the left of the grounds there were 2 large (but smaller then the mess hall) cabins.

'At least we won't be sleeping on the ground'

"Hey Kagome look there" Kagome turned to were Sango was pointing.

To the right of the mess hall (and were the bus was going) were three other school buses.

"That's right Sango" Mr. Bans had seen what the two girls were looking at "We were not the only school that was invited here"

"What other schools?" Inuyasha's voice caught Mr. Bans of guard and by the way Kikyo was now sitting, her too.

"Adam High, Ian Foresight, and Caledonia" Mr. Ban's smiled as he said the last one, for he was also the coach of the football team at their school which Inuyasha was a member of. Last season they tied in first place with Caledonia thanks to the speed of one of Caledonia's players. Needless to say Inuyasha didn't take this well.

"Is HE there" Inuyasha glared at the bus that read Caledonia.

"No doubt in my mine, you demons are all the same, half or full, I bet his attitude problem got him here too" Mr Bans smiled at Inuyasha before he turned to face the front of the bus.

"Alright everyone off the bus, make sure you don't leave anything behind" Kagome, Sango and Miroku gathered their stuff and headed into the middle of what looked like a baseball diamond. Mr. Bans told the girls to go to the cabin on the right, and for guys to go to the one on the left. Miroku shot a glance at the girls cabin as he followed the other guys with Hojo talking is ear off asking questions about Kagome.

When Kagome arrived at the cabin she could see that most of the beds had other girls stuff on them. 'The others schools must have been here already, I wonder how early they had to get up'

"Hey Kagome, over here" At the other side of the room was Sango, she had her stuff on one bed and was guarding the one next to her, which wasn't really necessary. All of the girls remember what happened in grade 7 when they slept over at a museum and had to rise at 6am to go on a fossil hunt, poor Emily Lohnes, she never saw the fist coming. Since then people usually kept their distance until after lunch.

0 BOOM 0 BOOM 0 BOOM 0 BOOM 0

The girls heard what sounded like a drum coming from out side so they went to investigate. They made there way to the flag pool (which is right in front of the mess hall) to find all the other students from different schools, and Mr. Bans banging a large drum.

"Welcome, for those of you who don't know I'm Mr. Bans from SJ High" some of Inuyasha's soldiers whistled and howled "ok, we thought that we would start the day off with a little competition, we will have 4 pairs of boy girl students from each school compete in a boat race, the winning couple from each school will have no cleaning duty for the week!"

This resulted in cheers from all around the flag pool.

"However, the 4 slowest couples will be on dish duty tonight"

This resulted in laughter from all around the flag pool.

"And one more thing" Mr. Bans caught Kikyo moving towards Inuyasha "The teachers will be picking the groups"

Kikyo shot a death glare at Mr. Bans which sent a chill up his spine, Inuyasha looked like he couldn't care less. The other teachers started to pick groups as Mr. Bans made his way over to his own students.

"All right, Sango, your a strong girl you will be paired up with Zack" Zack gave Sango a little wink but turned his head as soon as she showed him her fist.

"Kikyo, you were so eager a while a go, I wouldn't want to disappoint you, now lets see" Mr. Bans caught site of Hojo tying his shoe while 2 other guys were ready to jump him with a wedgie "HOJO!" Hojo quickly stood up tripping in the process. "Hojo get up, you will be paired up with Kikyo"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, half because of Kikyo's misfortune, half out of the joy of not being paired up with Hojo her self.

"Ah, Kagome, I guess you would like to join our little race as well, you will be with…Inuyasha"

Kagome turned bright red and was slightly shaking, she turn to look at Inuyasha, he still stood in the same position as when Mr. Bans first made the announcement about the contest.

'Man does anything faze him' Kagome just rubbed the back of her head and turned back to face Sango.

"And the last team will be Maryum and Miroku"

"NO!" Maryum ran towards Mr. Bans "Don't make me go with the pervert!"

Miroku's eye began to twitch as Sango and Kagome were falling in the back round laughing.

"All right, that's enough! all of you to your boats!"

The 8 teens ran to their boats and got in position. Kagome was in the back steering and Inuyasha was sitting in front of her with his hands on the paddles. Kagome was already to go but something got her attention, 2 things to be precise.

'Come on Kagome control yourself' Inuyasha had just moved his ears to go almost flat, most likely to keep water out (or wind? he is fast).

'Grab the ore, ore, not ears'

Kagome almost had herself under control until a voice from another boat made his ears stand back up.

"Hey Mutt, surprised to see me?"

Inuyasha gave smirk "I could smell you a mile away"

**0------------End----------------0**

Who is this person? He is fast, a demon and calls Inuyasha "Mutt"

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Chapter 5

"The First Touch" - the title, and no, this is not a lemon! Lol


	5. The Race is On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. Sorry, I did have a different idea for this chapter but the race was longer then i though it would be so the next chapter will be called the first touch, Heh, Heh, Heh...sorry, please don't hurt me.

**0----------REVIEWS-------------0**

**Smiley-** yeah it was about time. Ding! you are correct tear I'm so proud

**CloakedChaos-** after I read your review I so wanted to make him lose, but, I didn't want Kagome to look bad, DAMN!

**AmayaSaria-** Ah! I didn't update in like 2 weeks, for shame, the next chapter will get out faster, I'm mad at my math teacher so no math homework for me for a while, i like spite:D

**animeprincezz-** already talked with you

THANK YOU! animeprinezz, is now my beta reader for this chapter, she started with this chapter, and yes my first language is English, good grief...oh well...  
**  
0---------------------------------0**

**0---------Last Time-------------0**

"Come on Kagome, control yourself." Inuyasha had moved his ears to go almost flat, most likely to keep water out and make him more aerodynamic. 'Grab the ore, not my ears.'

Kagome almost had herself under control until a voice from another boat made Inuyasha's ears stand back up.

"Hey Mutt, surprised to see me?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I could smell you a mile away."

**0------------------------------------0  
**  
**Chapter 5**

"Is that so dog face," Kouga said, quickly losing his cool. "Well I guess that's a good thing, seeing as how if you get lost on the lake you can just follow my scent all the way to the finish line."

"When I win this race, I'll make you eat your words, ya wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha gave Kouga one last growl before returning his attention back to the race at hand.

Kagome let out a small sigh. 'Can anyone say anger management? Hey…were did my ore go? …Oh shit'

"STAY IN YOUR OWN BOAT!" Kagome thoughts were interrupted by shouting coming from 3 boats to the left (Kouga's boat is on the right).

"PERVERT!"

"OUCH! Sango, there's no need to get violent!"

"Miroku! Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Sango gave Miroku a strong hit in the head with her paddle, which sent him flying into his own boat.

"Uh, hey, Miroku" Maryum bent down to whisper into his ear, "If you like, I can switch with Sango!"

Miroku grabbed Maryum's hand and bent down on one knee "You, Maryum, are truly an angel! Thank you so much for allowing me this perfect chance to spend valuable time with Sango."

Sango's left eye began to twitch when she heard what they had said. "Miroku..." Miroku turned to see a sweetly smiling Sango looking down on him with arms wide open.

Miroku returned her smile. 'I knew she would come around, it was only a matter of time befor...' Sango's fist came crashing down on Miroku's head.

"Stop trying to trade! …And wipe that twisted smile off your face!"

Miroku brushed himself off and smiled sweetly at Sango "I don't know why you fight it Sango."

Sango lunged at Miroku, but Zack grabbed her around the waist and was holding her off the ground as she kicked the air trying to get as close as possible to Miroku's face.

"Sango!" Kagome could see that Zack was having trouble holding on to the apparently very enraged girl. She stood up and began to get out of the boat. Unfortunately she tripped on her not-so-lost-anymore ore, 'crap!' She closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

'What in the world...' Kagome looked behind her to see two golden eyes looking down on her.

Inuyasha had noticed the girl getting out of the boat, and he had seen the ore. He had been to enough of Kagome's gym classes to know that it spelled doom. He grabbed her waist when she was just about two feet from the ground.

"Uh...thanks." Kagome turned her face back to the ground; she didn't want Inuyasha to see her blushing, the very fact that his arms were around her waist was enough to make her redder by the second.

"You should be move careful, you know." Inuyasha straightened the girl back up."I need you."

Kagome's eyes shot wide open and she slowly turned around to face the half- demon. 'Did he just say he needed me?' "You…you need me?"

"Yeah stupid, I can't win this race with only one person, so stop being such a klutz."

Kagome was starting to turn red, not of embarrassment, but out of anger. 'I can't believe he is going on like this! He is so rude! He has NO manners whatsoever!'

"I knew you would trip over that ore seeing as how I've seen you enough in gym class to kno-HEY!"

Inuyasha's words were cut short by a large rock that landed on his head; he was now in a squatting position holding his head.

"THATS IT! What's wrong with you! Don't you have any manners or know at least one nice word in that thick skull of yours!"

Inuyasha just looked up at Kagome dumbfounded, no one had ever done that to him before! Well, maybe his brother, but no one from school, let alone a GIRL!

"And to think! Even though everyone told me you were a jerk! I thought that you would at least have one nice bone in your body!"

Inuyasha wanted to hear more, he was started to get interested in what the girl thought about him and about what other people have said. Sure, when he was around everyone was nice and friendly, but, he new that they were fake. That was why he kept himself away from other people; he wanted real friends. He glanced at Kikyo. 'She's fake too, they only see what they want to see in me, not who I really am; they want to change me.' He put his head back down. He knew that Kikyo wanted to go out with him, he just acted like he didn't understand what she was hinting at 'I want someone real, but would someone like that even exist?' He looked back at Kikyo and noticed that her face was in shock, when he turned to look at the boy in the boat with her, he was looking in the same direction as well. In fact, everyone was now looking in the same direction.

Inuyasha glanced up at what the others were looking at to find to fiery brown eyes about a foot from his own. Inuyasha jumped and crawled backwards until he hit the front of the boat. 'She's still going on!' Looking around, he realized that everyone was staring at Kagome, even Kouga had a shocked face.

"AND ANOTHER THING YO-" Inuyasha jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Uh, Kagome…"

'He said my name,' she thought, as she forgot the reason why his hand was covering her mouth.

Suddenly he leaned in to whisper something into her ear, "I think you made your point," and he removed his hand from her face.

'What is he talking about?' Kagome suddenly had the feeling that she was being watched.

She turned her head and noticed that everyone in the area was staring at her, even Sango had stopped fighting to listen.

'This is not good.' "Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh..." Kagome rubbed the back of her neck, while her left eye twitched.

"That's enough fighting for one day!" Mr. Bans broke the silence. "Will everyone please report to the boats!" He glanced at Miroku, "Their OWN boats!"

Kagome grabbed her ore and sat in the back of the boat while Inuyasha picked up his too. (A.N.- In a boat, there is one person that sits in the back, facing the front, with their ore in the water. By moving the ore right or left, they can steer, where as the other person has their back to the front of the boat. That person paddles and trusts that the one steering doesn't go into a rock.)

Mr. Bans was in a boat out on the water with the female teacher, who was suspected to have come from Caledonia by the looks of her sweater. "All right kids! My name is Miss Summer, anyone who is not racing please stay on the grass so you don't get mowed down by the racers. Now the people that are racing, you must row out to me, turn around, then row back to the beach. The last four groups are on clean-up duty; however, the winning couple from each school is free for the entire time we're here!"

Miss Summer looked to each of the boats, making sure they were ready. "Alright, on the count of 3, 1...2...3!"

Kagome was almost knocked out of the boat because of the speed Inuyasha was going. She was also having trouble steering the boat because of the fast current they were creating. 'Come on Kagome, you can do this.' They were almost at the turn when she heard a voice coming up from beside her.

"Not bad for a mangy mutt!" Kouga was now right beside Inuyasha, matching him stroke for stroke.

"You ain't seen anything yet!" And with a grin, Inuyasha practically doubled his speed.

'No dog shows me up!' And Kouga sped up as well to match Inuyasha.

"That's it, enough of this!" With another burst of speed, Inuyasha left Kouga to eat his dust.

"AHHHHHHHH!" With a yell, Kouga caught up.

While the two males fought it out, Kagome looked behind her. "STOP!"

Inuyasha was caught off guard, which made Kouga gain a large lead. "What was that for! You scared me half to death, I thought something happened to you!"

"Look where we are! We passed the turning point!"

"Oh"

"OH! OH! Get your butt in gear and move it!" Inuyasha quickly rowed while Kagome turned the boat. They quickly headed full speed ahead and managed to come in first place.

Sango and Zack got second, and Miroku came in sixth: he would have gotten third, but he pretended to fall so he could get a touch. (It's hard to row a boat when you have a large headache from getting hit on the head with an ore.)

Kouga, to Inuyasha's great joy, came in fifteenth place. He would have come in last, but Kikyo had steered Hojo and herself into a rock.

After all of the teams were back on the beach and Hojo and Kikyo were rescued, a man around 50 went up to the flagpole and called out to all the students. "Good Job everyone, thank you to those of you that took place in the race, and to those that cheered on your school. I'm the PE teacher from Adam High, my name is Mr. Stevens."

Mr. Bans, Miss. Summer and the fourth teacher from Ian Foresight went up to join Mr. Stevens on the hill. Mr. Bans read out loud the results on the race.

"First place goes to Inuyasha and Kagome. They almost blew it though, didn't they?" Inuyasha glared at Mr. Bans, but his look was nothing compared to the one Kikyo was giving Kagome.

Mr. Bans then proceeded to read out the rest of the results:

2- Sango & Zack

3- Brad & Jenn - Caledonia

4- Jamie & Karen- Adam high

5- Tony & Lori- Adam high

6- Miroku & Maryum

7- Katie & Kurt- Ian Foresight

8- Sean & Rachelle- Ian Foresight

9- Steven & Mimi- Caledonia

10- Mark & Katlyn- Caledonia

11- Josh & Jessica- Adam High

12- Dustin & Shawntelle- Ian Foresight

13- Jack & Erin- Adam High

14- Joey & Terri- Ian Foresight

15- Kouga & Ayame- Caledonia

16- Hojo & Kikyo

"Remember the rules!" Mr. Bans waved for the top groups of every school to come forward to the center. "You will have no cleaning duty for the week, but as for the last four couples, head to the kitchen to get ready."

Inuyasha gave Kouga a half smile and a little wink. "You're not half bad," Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who was still standing next to him from the announcement.

'I guess this race wasn't that bad after all,' Kagome thought as she smiled to herself.

"For a wench, that is."

Kagome was about to go on another rampage, but Sango grabbed her arm and led her away. "Calm down Kagome, you don't want to make another scene, do you?"

The memories from the beginning of the race flashed in her mind. "You're right Sango. Thanks, I owe you one."

"No, now we're even." Sango and Kagome walked up the hill to the girl's cabin so they could change their clothes.

"You know Sango, it wouldn't kill him to say something nice or to show an emotion besides anger."

Sango just laughed at her friend "That's just how guys are, all they care about is their video games and looks, oh and not showing face."

Kagome stopped in her tracks as Sango kept going up to the cabin. 'Wait a min, when we were in the boat...'

**0-----------Flash Back-------------0  
**  
"What was that for! You scared me half to death! I though something happened to you!"

**0------------------------------------0**

'He was scared something happened to me...'

**0-----------------End----------------0  
**  
hmmmmmmm, interesting will Kikyo take this well or does she have a plan? What's in store for Kagome? What's in store for the ears?

All this and more next time


	6. Yum

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of value...except my Legolas posters :D

AHHHHHHHH! I SUCK! I can't believe it has been almost a month! I hate ppl like me...oh well for those of u that have been waiting I'm really sorry, I have been caught up in my drama play and quizilla, damn those quizes!

**0------------------Reviews---------------0**

ShadowStalker2008- he, he, he, I've done that before, glad u like

BishieChaser- I like the ears too, you will (that is if your still going to read, Heh) get some ear action

inu luver- Heh...well...I'm updating now...he, he, he...

**0--------------Last Time-------------0**

"Your right Sango, thanks, I owe you one"

"No, now were even" Sango and Kagome walked up the hill to the girls cabin so they could get changed.

"You know Sango, would kill him to say something nice or to show an emotion besides anger?"

Sango just laughed at her friend "That's just how guys are, all they care about is their video games and looks, oh and not showing face" Kagome stopped in her tracks as Sango kept going up to the cabin.

'Wait a min, when we were in the boat'

0---------------Flash Back---------------0

"What was that for! You scared me half to death, I though something happened to you!"

0------------------------------------------0

'He was scared something happened to me...

**0---------------------------------------------------0  
**  
**Chapter 6  
**  
"Hello? Earth to Kagome?" Sango was holding open the cabin door waiting for Kagome when she realized that her friend was still at the bottom of the hill. She was now waving her hand in her friends face trying to get a reaction.

"Huh?" Sango's hand had gotten her attention.

"What's wrong? You just spaced out on me?" Sango started to stare at Kagome as if she was trying to read her mine"...did...did something happening during the race?"

Kagome started to go pink 'stop, just stop trying to find out'

"Was it with Inuyasha?"

'Two for two'

"Did he say something to you?"

'Hear it comes...' Kagome took a deep breath and readied her self.

"HE BLAMED YOU FOR HIM PASSING THE TURN DIDN'T HE!" Kagome feel over anime style.

'Heh, Heh, Heh...uh should have known' Sango looked down at her friends fallen form.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

**0------------In The Kitchen---------------0**

"The great and mighty Kouga was beat'n by a girl and a dog! HAHAHAHA!" The other boys (except Hojo who was working) that had been made to help in the kitchen were having a great time at Kouga's expense. Normally the guys (even the other demons) wouldn't dare provoke the short tempered wolf, but, some how he didn't seem so intimidating wearing a hair net and apron.

'I'll get you back for this you stupid mutt' Kouga started to stir his mixture faster with all of the anger he was feeling, some of it flew from the bowl hitting the other boys.

"Cut it out Kouga! We don't want to be stuck in hear all day cleaning up your mess!"

The girls were in the main hall cleaning the floors, the camp hadn't been used in over 7 years so a fair bit of dirt had collected.

"Kikyo get off your royal butt and help!" The girl from Adam High (Erin) was tired of Kikyo watching over her and the two other girls work, like she was the queen making sure her subjects were all in line.

"Really though, the floor isn't going to get clean by you starting at it!" Terri was also tired of feeling like a slave.

Kikyo shot her a death glare and Terri took cover behind Erin who was much bigger then most girls her age, Erin just stared back.

"Pathetic" Kikyo looked at the girl hiding behind the other, she would have used her name but she couldn't be bother to learn the names of some girl from a second class school like I.F. Kikyo hoped that by glaring at her the girl would figure out who the comment was for.

"That's does it!" Erin threw down her mop and was charging at Kikyo like a bull seeing red.

"Stop it you guys!" Ayame who was quite until now spoke up. "Calm down, don't let the baby bug you, she's just cranky because she came in last".

"It was her own fault for steering her boat into the rocks!" The reminder of Kikyo being thrown out of her boat and into the water made Ayame burst out laughing, Terri tried to hid behind her hand but her body was shaking.

'How dare they laugh at ME!' Kikyo got up off her stool and headed in the direction where the other girls were.

It seemed that when Ayame went to stop Erin she dropped her mop about 5 feet from were they were now standing and right in Kikyo's way.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kikyo tripped on the wet mop fell with her butt in Terri's dirty water bucket.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the girls turned to see the guys in the in the doorway. They had enough of Kouga's flying batter and decided to go see how the girls were making out, they made it just it time to catch Kikyo slip.

"Now that's a Kikyo throne if ever I saw one!" Erin stopped her laughter long enough to get her comment out.

'If I was partners with Inuyasha this wouldn't have happened!'

**0-----------At Dinner-------------0**

"How can you eat this stuff!" Sango was watching Miroku stuff his mouth full of Kouga's and the other guys cooking.

"Come on, its not that bad" Miroku smiled as he took another bite.

Sango looked at her own plate of food which was suppose to be potatoes and gravy with something that resembled meat which was also covered in gravy.

"Uh Sango..." Kagome tapped Sango on the shoulder who was sitting on her left and across from Miroku.

"Ya?" Sango didn't take her eyes of her food in case the 'meat' tried to attack her. Kagome waved her hand in front of her friends face and pointed to her plate once she got Sango attention.

Kagome had placed her fork in the 1cm thick gravy that covered her plate, Kagome removed her hand from the fork but the fork stayed it its upright position.

"THATS JUST WRONG!" Sango's yelling startled Miroku and he almost choked on his 'potatoes'.

"What is?" Kagome looked behind her to see Inuyasha's face about 4 inches from her own. Kagome didn't trust herself to speak being that close to him so she just pointed to her still standing fork.

Inuyasha leaned in closer and stared at the fork for a while"...yum"

Sango looked back to her plate as a bubble formed in her gravy on its own.

"That's it, I'm fasting this week!"

"Well if your not going to have it I will" Miroku pulled Sango's plate towards himself.

"Here" Inuyasha placed a plate of cookie in between Sango and Kagome.

"Were did you get those?" Kagome asked some what in shock of seeing real food.

"Hojo made them, it seems that he was the only one that could cook, the other guys had hid them and were eating them themselves"

Sango looked from the cookies to Inuyasha "How did you know?"

Inuyasha gave a smirk "Being half demon comes in handy" Inuyasha got up and went to leave.

"Wait" Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "Thanks" Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile as he turned and left.

'She's not that bad' Inuyasha smiled to himself as he made his way back to his table, passing by Kikyo in the process, his mind was on Kagome.

**0-----------------End-------------0 **

IMPORTANT! I am going to work on more then this story because I don't know what ending it should have and i have other stories in my head, i will write new chapters for this. But know that the stories that get the most reviews get chapters up the fastest, but even if i don't get any reviews i will still update, hopefully more then once a month Heh, Heh, Heh...

plz review, i would rather have flames then nothing, if you have any idea tell me, if you don't want to put them on the review then e-mail me, - the gravy thing happened to me at base camp, there are something's that you just can't make up.


	7. Kikyo's Plot

**Disclaimer:** Characters...not mine, Story...mine!

Just one thing...I BEAT FINAL FANTASY X!

Also, I don't use my beta read anime princezz because I think they have I little attitude problem

**0------------Reviews-----------------0**

**ladylilacks:** Like really though!

**Cassy:** Hmmmmmmm, possibly...they are rivals after all

Bishie Chaser: lol, oh it was really bad, but of course the guys had a contest to see who could drink (more like chew) the most down without getting sick.

**inu luver:** yes, yes we do

**Inus-gurl0413:** Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh

**Aldur:** again Heh, Heh, Heh

**fruitpeach:** yet again Heh, Heh, Heh

**0----------------Last Time---------------0**

"Here" Inuyasha placed a plate of cookie in between Sango and Kagome.

"Were did you get those?" Kagome asked some what in shock of seeing real food.

"Hojo made them, it seems that he was the only one that could cook, the other guys had hid them and were eating them themselves"

Sango looked from the cookies to Inuyasha "How did you know?"

Inuyasha gave a smirk "Being half demon comes in handy" Inuyasha got up and went to leave.

"Wait" Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "Thanks" Kagome gave Inuyasha a smile as he turned and left.

'She's not that bad' Inuyasha smiled to himself as he made his way back to his table, passing by Kikyo in the process, his mine was on Kagome.

**0--------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, these are really good" Sango said as she grabbed for her 12th cookie.

Miroku had finished off Sango's and Kagome's meals as was now staring at the cookies. "They really do smell great" He went to grab one but a barrier known as Sango's arm had surrounded the cookies.

"Oh no you don't" Sango glared at Miroku as she pulled the cookies closer to her.

"Oh come on! You're being a pig" Miroku starred at Sango with his arms across his chest.

"...What did you just call me?" Sango glared at Miroku through her bangs.

"Na-na-nothing...I-I didn't call you anything" Miroku started to slowly pull his chair away from the table.

"..."

Miroku heard a low growl coming from Sango as her eyes narrowed.

"Sango? Sango please blink"

Sango shot her hands in the direction of Miroku's neck and quickly pulled them back (I luv doing this) which caused Miroku to fall backwards off his chair.

"Can you believe him!...Kagome?" Sango waved a hand in front of her friends face. "Kagome, hello, home planet to Kagome do you read me?"

"He brought the cookies to me" Sango fell off her chair and joined Miroku on the floor.

Kikyo was still in the corner of the mess hall with one eye twitching glaring at Kagome. 'He...he walk by me...'

Kikyo's 'friends' saw her and made there way over. 'He ignored me, but gave her cookies!'

"Uh Kikyo, hello?" Emma snapped her fingers to try and get her leaders attention.

'He talked to her'

"Like I head that if you make a really ugly face, a trick wind will like, come and like, make your face stay that way" Mel stood and inch from Kikyo's face.

"HE TALKED TO HER!"

Emma fell back and hit Mel, they were now tangled on the floor panting from fright. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROB-" Emma's soon to be rampage was cut short by Kikyo placing a hand over her mouth. She signalled with her eyes for the two girls to follow her out side. Since they didn't have any intention of going back to their plates of Kouga's home cooking they followed Kikyo to the boys cabin.

"Kikyo, I wanna go back, if were caught were gonna get in a lot of trouble"

"Mel's right K"

Kikyo stood on the porch of the boys cabin and glared down at the girls that were on the ground. "I a have a plain..."

"A Plain?" Mel asked looking up at Kikyo trying not to be intimated.

Emma stood in silence looking at the ground as if deep in though. Then as if a light bulb turned on she looked up towards her leader with a smile. "It has to do with that Kagome girl...am I right?"

Kikyo let up on her glare. "Yes, are you in?"

"Of course" Mel smiled up at Kikyo as if it was her life long dream to serve her.

"It has to do with Inuyasha" seeing the look on Kikyo's face Emma continued. It was very rare that something got under their leaders skin; she was going to enjoy it. "You know Kikyo, I would be afraid if I were you too. She managed to get partnered with him and help him win the race, plus she is the only girl, no scratch that, person he had ever let yell at him, then at lunch he went and sat with her and when he left he walk right buy you as if you didn't even exist" Emma ended with a smile.

"Ouch that gotta hurt" Mel looked up at her leader who was to busy shaking with rage to give a proper stare down.

"I'm aware of all that Emma, but I have an idea that will fix this mess and give Kagome a bad reputation all threw high school" With that she left the two girls outside and headed into the cabin.

Kikyo walked over bags, chips, half eaten chocolate bars, and a peace of toast that looked like it could have been Fred Flintstone's with the amount of fuzz on it. She made her way to the last bed in the back of the cabin, Inuyasha's bed. She reached into Inuyasha's bag and pulled out a few items and left.

Mel and Emma were sitting on the grass trying to guess what Kikyo was planning. "Maybe she is gonna leave Inuyasha a love note from Kagome"

"Nah, not bad enough"

"What if the note said she wanted to get married in two weeks, and that she wants to have 250 kids, and she wants him to find a magic potion so that they will never grow old and she can use it when she has each baby so that in the end she will have 250 babies, and that she wants him to buy her a castle with a moat, with a dragon to protect it and a flying unicorn named poopsie?"

"..."

"..."

"…………………………………….freak"

"Come on lets go" Kikyo had come out of the cabin and was now running towards the girls cabin. Emma and Mel sped up to catch her.

"Hey, Kikyo, what did you put in the cabin"

Kikyo turned to look at Emma with a smile on her face. "It's not what I put in, it's what I took out, remember last year when someone stole Carmon's jacket, the whole school had to empty there lockers so the principal could find it"

Kikyo walked into the girls cabin, this time with Emma and Mel since it wasn't against the rules for them to be in their own cabin.

Kikyo pulled the items from her pockets.

"GOD KIKYO THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

"I think its perfect, when Inuyasha realizes that they are all missing he will go to the teachers and everyone will have to empty out their stuff, and when Kagome opens her bag the whole school will think she's sick"

Kikyo opened Kagome's bag and placed them inside.

**0--------------With Kagome and Sango------------------0**

Kagome and Sango had finished their cookies and were heading for their cabin.

"You know Kagome, I would watch my back if I were you"

"Why?" 'Where is this coming from?'

"Inuyasha has been spending more time around you, more with you then Kikyo anyway"

Kagome started to blush at this statement. She knew it was true but it was different hearing it from someone else.

"I'm just saying Kikyo can get pretty mean" Sango gave her friend a thoughtful look.

"Don't worry I'm sure it-" Kagome was cut off by someone running passed her and knocking her to the ground. "Who was that?"

Sango reached out her hand and helped her friend up. "Looked like Mel"

"Mel?" They both looked at each other and back at their cabin. Coming out of the cabin was Emma followed by Kikyo.

"Kikyo, you scared Mel off" Emma was saying to her leader.

"That girl scares to easily"

"Your going to get us all in trouble if Kagome ever finds out it was us". With that Emma stormed off.

"Pathetic" Kikyo walked off in the other direction.

"Sango, was it just me or did Emma say Kagome?"

"She said Kagome alright" Sango ran up towards the girls cabin. "Kagome are you coming, we have to find out what they did"

Kagome ran up with Sango and both of them entered the cabin. They started to look around for boogie traps and anything out of the ordinary. After about an hour they started to give up.

"God, what could it be?" Sango moaned as she flopped on Kagome's bed.

"I don't know but its getting late I'm gonna clean up. Kagome sat on the bed with Sango with her back facing her as she pulled her bag onto her lap. "Now where did I put my toothbrush..."

Sango let out a sigh. "Sorry we couldn't find it, I'm sure it will turn up...are you ok Kagome?"

Kagome had stopped moving. "Sa-Sango"

Sango jumped of the bed and went to stand in front of Kagome.

"BOXERS!"

**0-------------------End-------------------0**


	8. Plan A to B

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Inuyasha, but the story is mine

**0--------------REVIEWS----------------0**

**Mr.Vercetti-** she is twisted "just a little bit," finish? I wish I could but so far I haven't though of an ending yet

**lady lilacks:** huh? What are you confused about? Oh geez now I'm confused. Shrine eh? You sound like Helga off of Hey Arnold.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE:.** : Thanks I'm glad you like it

**rush:** honestly, I never even thought about that idea, it's good and if someone did that to me I'd probably do that but...well you'll see.

**Dark's Misstress:** I never even though of it being Sesshoumaru (I'm don't like the Fuffy thing), I wrote another Inuyasha fic "Bribe" but it was my first time every writing a story so it might not be that good (this is my second story, go me )

**brittanybook**: Yay I got my first beggar tear I'm so proud of myself

**timelesslovelykagome:** the wink reminded me of a Monty Python Movie...anyway, thanks I'm glad this story is getting such good feed back, I'm gonna take your wink as if you meant what rush had said (putting them in Kikyo's bag) ps, I'm glad your still reading this, that way I know I didn't start to suck.

**Bishie Chaser:** tell me about it

**Dolpin-Slam:** thank you so much, it's always good when you make ppl laugh

**luckykittykagome:** that's school quality for ya, I don't read school fic's cause everyone repeats the same stories, I'm glad you think mine is different. I'm with ya on the Kikyo thing, I never use to like it when ppl would burn Kikyo but the more I watched the show the more she really bugs me.

**C4n4di4nGlrl535:** why is he being nice, well, she did save his butt in the race which saved him from kitchen duty, he is impressed that she speaks her mind, and maybe just maybe he is getting a little crush.

**Amanda Mangual:** yippie, another review, it's funny how this story turned out, I did plan on making it dramatic but I kept getting these dump ideas

**inuchanluver:** oh yeah, who got the cool story, that would be me and you all just jealous  
**0-----------LAST TIME------------0**

Sango let out a sigh. "Sorry we couldn't find it, I'm sure it will turn up...are you ok Kagome?"

Kagome had stopped moving and looked like a statue. "Sa-Sango"

Sango jumped of the bed and went to stand in front of Kagome.

"BOXERS!"

**0---------------------------------0**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome and Sango just stared at the under wear totally in shock. "Ka-Kagome, you didn't, I mean, you wouldn't, I mean ...did you?"

"NOOOOOO!" Kagome was mortified that Sango would even ask her.

"Sorry" mumbled Sango as she as well as Kagome went back into a staring contest with the boxers.

"So Kagome, whose do you think they are?"

Kagome slowly lowered the boxers so that she and Sango's eyes met. "I-I never even thought about that...HEY!"

Kagome's sudden out burst made Sango fall over. "Do you think this is what Kikyo had meant when she was talking with Emma?"

"Your probably right…so if I was Kikyo who's boxers would I steal…"

They both clued in at the same time. "No way"

"Hey Kagome, Sango, what's up?" Two girls from IF just walk into the cabin.

Sango quickly laid on top of the underwear as she made conversation with Kagome. "That's what I wa- oh, hi guys" Sango gave the two girls a large smile.

"Uh, hi, uh Sango, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Uh, I was just checking for dust bunnies"

"...ok" the two girls were getting freaked out by Sango's smile so they left the cabin mumbling to each other about how weird SJ kids are.

"Thanks Sango that was a close one" Kagome went to pat Sango on the back. "What's wrong?" Sango had a look on her face as if a large frog just licked her leg.

"I'm laying on Inuyasha's underwear..." Sango jumped off the ground with lighting speed. After Kagome had her laugh and Sango shut her up with a pillow they started to devise a plan.

"..."  
"..."  
"...any ideas?"  
"nope...you"  
"...nope"

"Well were off to a good start" Kagome gave a sigh and fell back on to her bed.

"What if we just, you know, put them back?" Kagome sat bolt up right on her bed.

"Just put them back huh, why didn't I think of that, oh ya, cause its suicide!" Sango glared at Kagome.

"Sorry, gee, it was only an idea"

"..."

"...what's so wrong with it?"

Kagome fell off her bed and landed painfully on her head. Sango just stared at Kagome with a what-did-I-say look. 'You have to be kidding me' "For one, were not allowed in there"

"What they don't know can't hurt them" Sango said with a smile.

"Someone will see us"

"We will go tonight when their asleep" Sango's grin widened, she knew that Kagome was caving. She was frantically trying to come up with some excuse, but the longer she took the more Sango knew she won.

"Come on Kagome" Sango crawled across the bed so she was a foot form her face.

"No way"

"Ok, fine" Sango shrugged her shoulders and went to sit on her bed. Kagome just stared in shock, she was just gonna give up?

"That-that's it?"

Sango pulled out her book from her bag and lay down and started to read. "Yup, that's it...if you are really that intent on having that underwear added to your Inuyasha shrine then there's nothing I can do to stop you".

Sango held the book up higher to her face as to hide the laugher she was suppressing. After about 5 minutes of silence she figured it was safe to pull down her book. Kagome had a half smile on her face as her right eye was twitching.

"WE...are taking them back…TONIGHT!" With that she left the cabin and went to the bathroom (out house) to get changed as Sango laughed in the back round.

**0---------------Later That Night----------------0**

"Kagome" Sango whispered into her friends ears as to not wake up the other girls.

"Come on Kagome" she started to shake Kagome but only got a snort for a response.

"You leave me no choice" Sango grabbed her pillow and slowly raised it above Kagome's head.

"This is your last chance Kagome," nothing. Sango quickly push the pillow on Kagome face, once the pillow made contact Kagome started to freak out so Sango removed the pillow and placed her hand over Kagome's mouth to stop her from screaming. Kagome pushed Sango off her and was panting.

"ARE YOU CRA-" Sango clamped her hand back over Kagome's mouth and motioned for her to follow her. Once they were out side Kagome let her opinion known.

"What's your problem, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Your so over dramatic, anyways it was the quickest and quietest way to wake you up" Kagome clenched her fists and was shaking from rage.

"Ahem, all right team" Kagome slowly looked around…and sure enough it was only her "Our mission is to drop off the 'items in question' back to its original origin" Sango started to pace back and forth

"We will go in undercover and we will complete the mission as quickly and quietly as possible"

While Sango was pacing Kagome got a good look at her outfit. She was wearing tight black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. A pair of binoculars were hanging from her neck, she also had a belt which she had a flashlight hooked into it and well as a black bag which Kagome assumed held the 'items in question'.

"Uh Sango"

"Yeah"

"What's with one outfit"

Sango started to blush "uh, well I uh, I just wanted to be prepared" Sango slowly put away two items that she had just taken out of back pocket which looked like black masks.

"Well...we better get going" Sango started to go up the hill to the boys cabin.

"One more thing Sango"

"Uh, yeah Kagome?"

"...Why would you even pack that outfit?"

"..."

"Never mind, lets just get this over with"

They both snuck up to the cabin, Sango slowly opened the door and looked inside. Once she was sure none of the boys were staying up late playing game boy she waved to Kagome.

"I think that's Inuyasha's bed there on the end." Sango whispered to Kagome who just nodded as she looked over Sango's shoulder.

They were almost at Inuyasha's bed when Sango stopped.

"Sango what are you waiting for"

"This is as far as I go" Sango turned to leave but Kagome put her arm out to stop her.

"What, what do you mean 'this is as far as I go,' it was your idea"

"Exactly, I did my job, here you go" Sango handed Kagome the bag with the boxers and went to leave.

'I can't believe this! She was the one all gun ho about thi-'

"Ahhh!" Sango had tripped on a pop can. Kagome went to catch her friend but she didn't make it and Sango ended up falling on one of the boy's beds, Miroku's bed to be exact. Both girls just froze in spot waiting to see what will happen...nothing.

Kagome gave a sigh as she relaxed and walked over to help her friend up.

"Hello princess" Kagome stopped and look at Miroku. He rolled over and put his arm around Sango.

"Kagome, he, he, he's asleep" Sango whispered to Kagome. Sango tired to get away but every time she moved Miroku would hold her closer.

"Uh, Kagome, a little help"

"First things first" Kagome held up the bag with Inuyasha's under wear. "I can't take the chance that we will wake up Miroku"

Sango looked horrified but Kagome just gave her a smile and headed down to the back of the cabin. There was Inuyasha at the last bed. Unlike the other boys who's pillow and blankets were all over the floor and tangled up in their legs Inuyasha look, well, perfect. Kagome smiled when she saw him. 'He is just too cute'

Kagome found herself sitting on the floor with her elbow by his head.

"Miroku, I swear, you better not be faking"

"Sango" Kagome hissed at her friend. 'Oh shit' Kagome looked back to Inuyasha who had moved his face in her direction and was twitching his ears. 'Those ears..' Kagome slowly reached her hand towards Inuyasha's ears. 'I know I shouldn't but if I don't do it now I'm gonna drive myself crazy all summer' She took a deep breath and slowly rubbed the ear farthest away from her (remember he is laying so that if he opened his eyes he would be looking right at her). 'Wow its really soft...what's that noise?' Kagome leaned in towards Inuyasha, he was purring. Kagome had to put a hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"Kagome, are you almost done?"

"Almost" Inuyasha purred and leaned into Kagome's hand more.

"Kagome..."

Kagome gave a sigh and gave Inuyasha one last rub "I'm coming Sango"

Miroku and Sango were face to face, and hand to butt. Miroku had a smile on his face but Sango looked less then impressed.

"What-took-you-so-long" Sango said threw clenched teeth.

"Sorry I was...busy" Kagome smiled to herself.

"Just move his hand from my butt before I remove his arm from his body"

Kagome slowly moved Miroku's arm, but Miroku kept pulling ageist her. Sango quickly slid out and rolled onto the floor. "Come on Kagome lets just get out of here"

Kagome gave Sango a smile and they headed out. 'Whew, I'm glad that's over with'

They were almost to the door when Kagome gave a squeak. "Sango...I stepped in something furry" Kagome moved her foot "and wet..."

"It looks like pizza..." Both girls just stared at each. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the door.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, that's so gross!" Kagome yelled as soon as she was outside. Sango just laughed "Hey, at least you didn't have Miroku feel you up" Kagome gave a sigh "At least its over with and we never have to step foot in that place ever again"

They walked down the hill towards their cabin. Kagome put her hands her in her pocket. 'That's funny, I don't remember bringing anything...' Kagome pulled out the material that was in her pocket. "Uh, Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"...we got a problem" Sango turned to face Kagome and looked down at the boxers.

"Ok, I guess its on the plan B"

"Plan B!"

Sango started to turn red "Well you see, when I was getting ready" she pointed to her outfit "I uh, came up with another plan..."

Kagome's eye started to twitch. "And that plan would be?"

"Well, we can just dump them off on someone else, like Kikyo"

"..."

"What?"

"...if you knew this then why did we just go through all that!" Kagome pointed a shaking finger at the boys cabin.

"Well I...I was almost dressed"

"..."

"Kagome?"

"...3...…...2..."

"What are doing?"

"Giving you 3 seconds to run"

**0--------------------End-------------------0**


	9. Hojo's bag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but I am the proud new owner of Yu Yu Hakusho vol3, I couldn't find the first 2, I never seen the show so I guessed that that would be the next best thing.

**A/N –** The movie the Village Sucks

**0----------Reviews--------------0**

**Bishie Chaser –** he, he, he, thanks, I couldn't stop smiling when I was writing it

**inu luver -** I had to stop when I was writing that part, I couldn't make up my mind but I figured it would help Kikyo if she was caught and we can't have that

**Kay -** lol, that's great, I'm glad ppl find it funny (FYI, Kay is the name of my best friend, well her name is Kaylea but that's what I call her)

**i-luv-inuyasha -** god don't be sorry, never be sorry for giving a complement!

**brittanybook -** Muhahaha cough sorry the power is getting to me '

**earthy876 -** thanx, hopefully the story won't go down hill '

**PyslightlySycoh -** man, I luv you kinda ppl that do every chapter. If you have any ideas for the story your more then welcome to help, I luv it when ppl give me ideas. I think a shippo/oc would be a cute story too.

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE -** its great that its not just me that finds the story funny

**inuchanluver -** Heh, Heh, Heh, uh... my bad

**0----------Last Time-----------0**

"Well I...I was almost dressed"

"..."

"Kagome?"

"...3...2..."

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you 3 seconds to run"

**0-------------------------------------0**

**Chapter 9**

"Here you go" Kagome handed the boxers to Sango.

"What do you mean 'here you go'?"

Kagome gave a deep sigh "Look, I had to go put them in Inuyasha's bag, now it's your turn" Kagome threw the boxers at Sango.

"But you didn't even get them in the bag" Sango threw them back at Kagome.

"Yeah well... If YOU told me about this idea in the beginning we wouldn't have had to go though all that" Kagome tossed them back to Sango.

"But I'm coming up with all the ideas!" and back to Kagome the boxers went.

"That's all your doing is giving ideas, you never did anything yet!" back towards Sango they flew.

"Fine! lets just get this over with before the whole cabin wakes up" Sango slowly made her way to Kikyo's bed. It was a lot easier to manoeuvre here then it had been at the guys cabin, most likely due to the lack of fuzz. Sango kneeled down between Kikyo's and Mel's beds and pulled the zipper of Kikyo's bag open. She had just managed to place the boxers in when.

"NO!" Sango froze in spot and slowly turned her head to where Mel was sleeping, to find the girl tossing and turning, but luckily…still sleeping. 'Lucky for me it was just a dream' Sango sighed and zipped the bag back up.

"No Mr. blue unicorn no more cotton candy, no please not the pickle army, ok, ok I'll eat little pony land just plea-zzzzzzz"

(Sango and Kagome 00')

**0--------Boy's Cabin That Morning------------0**

"Hey guys does anyone know where my bag went?" Hojo had woken up to get dressed but his bag was moved from where he had put it last night.

"Hey Joey, do you know where my bag went?" The boy just laughed and walked out side to the mess hall.

"Uh Mark have you-" Hojo was cut short by being pushed to the ground as a group of Kouga's thugs ran out to met their leader. Hojo gave a sigh and sat on his bed, he would have to wait until the guys left to get a better look around, sure he would get in trouble for being late but it beats getting trampled on.

Inuyasha watched Hojo from the corner of his eye. 'Stupid kid, you would think after all this time he would learn to stand up for himself'. Inuyasha was about to leave when he tripped over a black bag by his feet; lucky for him his demon side prevented any embarrassing falls. 'What the heck, who would put their bag-' Inuyasha glanced back at Hojo 'should have known, the guys always do this, they try to help but only make things worst, I don't care about having a rep, why can't they get it threw their thick skulls that I don't want people to think of me like this! I'm not some cheap school yard bully' Inuyasha shook his head and turned to face the boy sitting on his bed.

"Hey Hojo!"

Hojo looked up at the call of his name half expecting it to be one of the kids from his school giving him some fake clue as to where they put his stuff. He lighted up a bit when he saw that it was Inuyasha, true they weren't close to being friends but out of all the guys at school Inuyasha gave him the least trouble.

**0------------Flash Back----------0**

"Hey Hojo, where's your bubby Mr. Bans?" Hojo was trying to get his bag away from the deadly game 'keep away', but wasn't having much luck. He decided to take the short cut home which he forgot ran threw the basket ball court, which was were most of the cliché 'school yard bullies' hung out.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, that's fun Jim cause he got no friends, and the only person he talks to Bans, and people talk to their friends so, by talking to Bans its likes their friends, uh…ya" Hojo made another leap for his bag but just before he reached it one of the guys gave him a kick in the stomach which knocked him to the ground.

"Ha, what a loser" Jim threw Hojo's bag across the court as he and the other guys moved towards Hojo.

"What are you morons doing now?" The guys stopped moving towards Hojo and looked to the roof to find the owner of the voice. The sun was to bright so all they could make out was a shadow.

"Do you want to join this worm too loser!" Jim moved towards the shadow with his fists up.

"Feh, I'd like to see you try" The shadow crossed their arms over their chest and leaned to the side as if bored.

"Come down here and show yourself!" Jim was getting angry, no one laughed at him and got away with it!

"Fine by me" The shadow jumped down from the building and landed in front of Hojo.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" One of the guys started to back away; he had heard the stories of Inuyasha, the dog demon. Inuyasha smirked at the stuttering boy. That smile sent a chill down Jim's back.

"So-sorry man, I didn't know that was you"

"That much is clear, if you did, I doubt you would be that stupid as to insult me" Inuyasha shifted his eyes to Jim which caused a squeak from the frightened youth. "I'll let you go...now move it before I change my mind"

"Lets get out of here!" All the guys followed Jim's lead and ran out of the court as fast as they could. Hojo looked towards the fleeing boys 'I'll have to learn how he does that' he turned back to Inuyasha who was standing with his back towards him on the other side of the court.

"Here!" Inuyasha threw Hojo's bag at him. "Don't be so pathetic next time" and with that Inuyasha leaped back onto the roof and ran out of site.

**0------End Flash Back--------0**

'Everyone thinks that he is such a scary guy...'

"Hey! Hojo is anyone home?" Inuyasha called to Hojo again.

"Uh yeah?" Inuyasha held up the black bag that he tripped over. "THAT'S MY BAG!" Hojo ran up and took the bag from Inuyasha "thank you, thank you, thank you"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he left the cabin and made his way to the mess hall.

**0-------That Morning At The Girls Cabin------0**

"Wake up Sango, were gonna miss breakfast" Kagome had started out slightly pushing Sango but now had resorted to shaking her as hard as she could. 'If she ever died in her sleep no one would even know'

"Well, I guess I can just get Miro-"

"I'm up!" Sango leaped out of bed, grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

After Sango was done both girls made there way to the mess hall. "Say Kagome, what do you think is gonna happen when they find the 'you know what' in Kikyo's bag?"

"Probably not much, she always has a wa-" Kagome was pushed on to the ground 'what in the world was that' Kagome shook her head to clear it.

"I'm so sorry Kagome" Hojo reached out his hand and pulled Kagome back to her feet.

"Tha-"

"I-I got to go" Before Kagome could tell him it was ok Hojo was gone.

Sango looked after him before turning her attention to her dazed friend "He seemed nervous about something, I wonder what it could be?" Kagome dusted herself off.

"It's probably nothing, come on Sango" Kagome pulled her friend into the mess hall and they took a seat across from Miroku.

"Hello ladies, what a wonderful day it is, don't you think so my little princess?" Miroku gave Sango a smirk and a quick wink.

"You little pervert! I knew you were awake!" Sango would have lunged at Miroku if it wasn't for Kagome holding her back.

"Come down Sango! we don't want the whole camp to find out!" Sango gave a sigh of defeat and placed a fork into the pancakes that were laid out for her.

"Don't tell me Kouga was cooking again!" Sango had tried to cut her pancake with her knife but the pancake just rolled back and forth.

"It's like rubber!"

Sango pushed her 'rubber circles' away from her and turned to Kagome who was still trying to saw through her breakfast. Defeated Kagome started a conversation with Sango. "Man what I wouldn't give for a bowl of lucky charms right about now"

"You read my mind" Inuyasha sat down across from Kagome, next to Miroku. Both girls started to blush remembering their little adventure last night. Inuyasha looked at both girls who looked at him like deer in the headlight. He leaned over to ask Miroku what their problem was but found that Miroku had the same expression.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that!"

"…………"

'Man, their really starting to freak me out, maybe its their way of saying I'm not welcome'  
Inuyasha got up to leave.

"No, wait" Kagome was trying her best to keep her blush down.

"You don't have to go I was, uh, just wondering, uh..."  
'Come on Kagome think of something!'  
"Wondering why your sitting over hear"

Inuyasha let out a sigh and sat back down. "I had enough of those fools filling their face," he pointed to his usually table. Two guys were lying on the table while their buddies were throwing pancakes in their mouths while the others cheered.

"So what are you guys doing first set?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, pulling her attention away from the contest.

"First set?"

"Ya, there's a list of skills of the notice board by the flag poll, by the end of the week we have to pass 5 of them, each one is a day long lesson, they have boating, first aide, fire making, swimm-" Inuyasha was cut off by a loud cheering coming from the contest, apparently one of the guys managed to eat a 'pancake' in one bite.

"Ugh!" Inuyasha put his head down and flatten his ears as he sent a glare to the table. Kagome let out a little squeak remembering her fun last night; luckily the squeak was drowned out due to the cheering. 'Thinking about last night, why is Inuyasha all clam this morning? I mean if he did lose all his under wear wouldn't that be something you notice...unless he goes commando!' Kagome blush a deep shade of red.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned back to Kagome. "What's wrong with you?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts "Huh?"

"Your all red" Inuyasha pointed to her face.

"Oh its nothing, I was just remembering something" Kagome gave him a huge smile 'smarten up Kagome, you got the hottest guy in school talking to you, don't blow it'

"ALRIGHT! you owe me 5 bucks" Sango reached out her hand to Miroku and wiggled her fingers. Kagome looked around Miroku to see Joey chocking on a pancake while Sean was 'emptying his stomach' into the garbage can. "Sean got sick first, that's means that I won, so pay up!"

Miroku bent down one knee and grabbed Sango's out stretched hand. "But my dear princess, if it was me that one I would never make you pay"

Sango pulled her hand from Miroku and smacked him on the side of his head "Ya right Miroku, you just want to get out of it"

The argument went back and forth for about 15mins, yell, sweet complement, yell, inappropriate touch, slap.

"Hey Kagome, why I don't I show you the list of activities?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Sure" Kagome looked towards Sango and Miroku "this might take awhile"

As they left the mess hall someone glared daggers at Kagome's back.

**0----------End---------0**

Why is Hojo acting scared?

Thank you for those that have put me on their fav story list and/or fav authors and those that have me on their alerts list.

If anyone has any ideas for the story let me know.

I'm going camping next week ' so maybe I'll think of some ideas, I hate camping and the out doors, for anyone that watches "That's So Raven" when she went camping...that's me, lol. I like my TV, and my ps2, nature does not like me, the bugs always end up on my pillow xx...so wish me luck, cause if I get killed no more story.

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	10. Sign Up

**Disclaimer:** My name is not cotton ball the happy bunny from the land of sugar flowers.

Thank you so much, so far I got 76 reviews, that's way more then i ever though I'd get.

Flames will be used to cook the birds that I shot down last night when I was running around the streets dressed as Legolas.

**0--------REVIEWS (one of the joys in my life)--------0**

Bishie Chaser - ewwwwww! that's just wrong! Bugs are just wrong, I screamed at my first spirit day, I just moved to a new school so I didn't know that our mascot was a hornet, so this guy in a giant hornet suit come off stage and jumped towards me, I screamed so loud.

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE - thanks, I'll use those, lol, I luv Mr. Blue unicorn...my mind just drifts sometimes.

earthy876 - nope, but thanks for guessing, your the only one who did.

Kasatka - Yeah! Some one else likes my story; I'm just so proud 'tear'

PyslightySycoh - Florida! I'm jealous now; I haven't even been out of Canada!

Playin-w/-Fire - thank you for reviewing, hopefully you'll keep reading

gothicprincess-65 - yay! More new ppl, so you reviewed the first chapter eh?

Nekomata-17 - sorry it took this long; I'll try to be better in the future

**0-------------------------------------------------0**

Camping sucked! Well, at least me and Kay made a new friend, Ella, she's a ghost, seriously dude! There was this tree that looked like a girl was coming out of it, and around it were trees that looked like smaller bodies were coming out of them, so we named her Ella and we named her victims and told the little kids at the campsite about it…I hate kids…

I have broke 2 computers in the last 20 days so sorry this is so late getting up, man was my mom pissed when she couldn't get on the net, Heh

**Important!**

**Actions will now be marked with 0's **

**Ex. 0sigh0**

I can't believe they took away our stars!

**0--------Last Time--------0**

The argument went back and forth for about 15 mins, yell, sweet complement, yell, inappropriate touch, slap.

"Hey Kagome, why I don't I show you the list of activities?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Sure" Kagome looked towards Sango and Miroku "this might take awhile"

As they left the mess hall someone glared daggers at Kagome's back.

**0---------------------------0**

**Chapter 10**

Kikyo glared at Kagome while stabbing her 'pancake' with her fork.

'This has gone to far, that girl to getting to close, why hasn't my plan come into action yet?'

"Hey Kikyo, stop treating your food like it has the secret rocket formula" Kikyo shifted her gaze to Emma then to her mutilated pancakes.

"It's Kagome isn't it?" Having got no response she assumed she was right "You gotta get a hobby, just lay off her, it's not like Inuyasha's your boyfri-"

Emma was interrupted by Kikyo's fork snapping in two.

"Wow Kikyo, I didn't know you had that bendy spoon power thingy"

Emma slapped her hand over her forehead.

'Idiot, I can't believe Mel passed the third grade'

**0-----------In The Teacher's Cabin--------------0**

"Are you sure Hojo?" Mr. Banns raised an eyebrow at the teen shaking in front of him, he doubt that a kid like Hojo would make up such a ridicules story, but it was still hard to believe all the same.

"Yes Mr. Banns, I checked over and over!"

Mr. Banns had never seen the boy this upset before.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do a cabin check, most of the kids are eating or signing up for courses so it should be easy"

**0-------------Out Side----------------0**

"Wow! There are a lot of courses to pick from...hmm, lets see, there is, first aide, sword handling, archery, fire building, running, swimming, canoeing, arts and crafts..."

Kagome listed off all the courses as she ran her finger down the list.

"There's no way I'm swimming" Inuyasha glared over Kagome's shoulder at the lake. His older brother put the hate of water into him at a young age. Sesshoumaru use to tie his hands together and throw him into the pool every time their father wasn't looking.

"Why? You don't know how to swim?"

"Humph" Inuyasha shot her a quick glare before turning his back to her. He never did learn how to swim, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let anyone get thing on him that made him look weak!

"Of course I know how to swim! How pathetic do you think I am!"

"Well you don't have to yell, God! I was only asking" Kagome stomped her foot and turned back to list.

"I think I'll take... Archery, canoeing, first aide, drawing and...swimming!"

'I might as well sign up Sango and Miroku while I'm here, lets see I'll give Sango first aide, fighting, swimming, canoeing and hiking…I'll give Miroku the same, he'll be happy with that' Kagome smiled to herself as she wrote Miroku's name beside Sango's, 'this is pay back!'

"All done" Kagome handed Inuyasha the pen, "what are you signing up for?"

"Well if you would move I could sign up and then you would know!"

0Smack0

"There are such things as manners you know!"

'I can't believe him! Just when you think they start to turn a corner...'

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stormed off in the direction of the Mess Hall.

'Damn it! Why can I ever say anything right!'

He looked at the sign up list.

'OK, hiking, first aide, sword handling, fighting and canoeing, there's no why I'm playing with a silly bow!'

**0-----------In the Kitchen--------------0**

"Hey Kouga do you want me to sign you up?"

The hairnet wearing wolf demon looked up, "Sign up for what?"

"Activities, if we don't sign up now were going to be left with rain dancing!"

The guys that were still able to stand after the contest went running up to Inuyasha to greet him.

"Sign me up for whatever the Mutt is doing"

**0------------Mess Hall----------------0**

"Lookie, Inu is back!" Mel ran up to her leader and gave her a hug, it was not returned.

Emma turned to look; "It looks like he came back after Kagome and not with her" she turned to Kikyo "You might still have a chance"

Kikyo pried Mel's arms off her "Of course I have a chance, there was never any doubt"

Emma rolled her eyes "So we went threw all the trouble of going into the boy's cabin not to sabotage Kagome but to spend some quality time together?"

"About that Em"

"About what?"

"How come Inu hasn't freaked out yet, I mean you would think he would realize they were gone don't you?"

"Not unless he goes commando"

"EWWWWW"

**0---------------In the Girls Cabin--------------------0**

"I can't believe she had them!"

Hojo had just opened her bag when 'they' fell out.

"I-I never kn-knew sh-sh-she felt like that" Hojo put her bag down while trying to keep his blushing to a minimum.

"Let me see that" Mr. Bans grabbed 'them' from Hojo "Great Caesar's ghost!"

**0----------------Mess Hall------------------0**

"You what!" Sango lunged at Kagome; "I can't believe you put that pervert in ALL my classes!"

0crackle0

The PA came on.

"Would Kikyo please report to the Teachers cabin"?

**0-------------End----------------0**


	11. Underwear Answer

**Disclaimer: **I am not a good person

**0----------Reviews-----------0**

**Inupunkett: **Kikyo on fire, I like it…

**wasoe:** Thanks, that's a big complement, 0blush0…

**spider:** I would luv to dis Kikyo but I don't want Inu to look like a jerk, that would just turn Kagome off

**hanyou angel:** Sorry, I'm really bad at updating, and I fixed the first 10 chapters so no more mistakes

**sesshomarusbabe2112:** been there, sorry, I'm starting to realize how bad I am at updated

**Icy-Heart-Of-Gold:** Finally, I've been waiting so long to find someone who knows the terrors of the elderly!

**Fujigawa:** Vikings are hot…ok, I just disturbed myself. Trust me, I didn't try to break them, lucky for me my mom's new boyfriend is a computer wiz and fixed my lab top.

**darkmiko89:** Yes, Kikyo is gonna get in trouble (big grin). I fixed the grammar so it might be easier to understand now, if not feel free to e-mail me, Yes, he is a meanie, but that's why we luv him.

**Leslie:** Thanks; I don't plan on stopping yet

**Nekomata-17:** you figured it out eh? Good Job! So you thought it was a long time no update before, Heh, Heh, Heh.

**0-------------------------------0**

**A/N: **Well, I hope you had a great couple of months, I have reasons as to why I didn't update but I'm sure you don't want to hear it so on with the story! …Just one thing…I went to Italy! Wahoo!

**0-----------Last Time-------------0**

"You what!" Sango lunged at Kagome; "I can't believe you put that pervert in ALL my classes!"

0crackle0

The PA came on.

"Would Kikyo please report to the Teachers cabin"?

**0--------------------------------------0**

**Chapter 11**

'What the-'  
Kikyo got up from her table and made her way to the door, everyone had stopped what they were doing, not only because someone was called down but the fact that they heard the PA. It was nice to be reminded of technology. Feeling embarrassed Kikyo kept her head up and her cold mask on, no one would ever see her sweat.

"Gee Em, what do ya think happened?"

**0-----------With Kagome-------------0**

"Wow" Miroku turned to the two girls, "Someone get the camera, this is a Kodak moment if ever there was one".

"No kidding" After Sango was sure Miroku wasn't paying attention she leaned over to Kagome, "Do you think they found them yet?"

"I don't think so, I was with Inuyasha the whole time and I didn't see him head to the teachers cabin"

"Ya, but you came back first" Sango pointed out.

"But he wasn't that long after me, I doubt he would have enough time even with his demon side, I mean the teachers cabin is on the other side of the camping ground"  
'…Maybe he said something earlier, before breakfast…'

**0------------With Kikyo---------------0**

'Why the hell am I being called down…if they found them it would have been that _Kagome _taking the blame…unless they figured out I did it, humph, the brain deprived morons that run this sorry excuse for a camp would never figure that out.'

Kikyo found herself outside of the teachers cabin. She slowly raised her hand to the rusting door knob but brought her hand back down.  
'Get a hold of yourself!'  
She quickly pushed the door open and found a small living room, with one of the chairs occupied by…Hojo!  
'What is he doing here'  
Kikyo saw him shift his eyes to her so she shot him the coldest glare she could muster with the uneasy feeling in her stomach. The boy put his eyes back on the floor with a red tint to his cheeks.  
'Is he blushing?'

"Kikyo?" A young woman with an Ian Foresight T-Shirt stepped into the room.

Kikyo looked up to acknowledge her.  
"Hello Hun, I'm Miss. Clash, Mr. Bans is waiting for you, you'll find him on the first room to the right, number 3 I believe", and with a smile she glided out of the room and towards the Mess Hall.

Kikyo walking passed Hojo and looked to her right to find a birch door with a silver number 3 nailed to the top. The raven-haired girl pushed the door open to find a small desk with a chair on either end. She took a seat and drummed her nails on the corner of the desk. Mr. Bans entered threw the opposite door and sat down across from Kikyo.

"Kikyo, before we get started is there anything you wish to tell me?"

**0glare0**

"…ok" The bald teacher bent down and put a pile of 7 white boxers of the table.

'Fuck'

"Tell me Kikyo, why in the world would you steal someone's under wear"

"…"   
'How the hell did he figure it out' her mind went to Hojo, 'could he have seen us!'

"…Fine, but why Hojo's under wear, the boy has enough pro-"

"WHAT!"

**0---------Teacher's Living Room-----------0**

Hojo's was picking himself off the floor, the scream scared him half to death.  
'Oh god…what's going on in there'

**0----------Back To The Mess Hall-------------0**

A light bulb went off in Miroku's head.  
"Hey, this doesn't have to do with why you were in the boy's cabin does it?" He shifted his gaze to Kagome.

"Uh, depends…what did you see last night, Heh, Heh, Heh…" Kagome rubbed the back of her head.

"Not much" he glanced at Sango, "I was pre occupied"

**0SLAP0**

"Your sick!"

"Please calm down Pumpkin Pie's, I have a little matter to discus" Miss. Clash walked threw the door holding a clipboard.

"Thank you darling's, as some of you had found, there was a sign up sheet hanging on the flagpole. Since not everybody has picked their classes I'd thought I'd bring it in here for ya. Remember, only pick 5 classes" and with a smile she headed into the kitchen.

The guy's went back to their musical bodies and the girls back to talking about which cutie from a different school their going to snuggle up to during the bonfire.

"Oh, one more thing sugar pie's, there is a limited amount of room for each activity"

Shoe's, charm bracelets, hair ties and PSP's where a mangled mess on the floor as the race for the check list began. It seemed the girls had the upper hand with their compact fuzzy pen's, while the boys had to wait for the old paper mate to make it's way around.

"Feh, you better be thankful, see what I saved you from" Inuyasha slid beside Miroku as his table was somewhere in the ball of arms and legs.

"You got that right" Kagome could barely hear what seemed to be Mel's voice yelling, 'Em…use unicorn pen…Kikyo too…'

"I wonder what Kikyo did to get Mr. Bans on her back" Inuyasha leaned with his elbow on the table.

Miroku looked up, "Ya, I was wondering that too" he pointed to the two girls across from him, "I think they know".

"Why would you say that!"

"Come on Kagome, you've been whispering with Sango ever since Kikyo was sent down, plus let's not forget your little adventure last ni-"   
Sango jumped across the table and slammed her hand ageist Miroku's mouth.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was sporting a nice tomato red.  
"Your adventure?" he cocked an eyebrow.

**0SLAM0**

The door to the mess hall slammed open and a very frazzled looking Kikyo walked threw. The ball stopped only for a second before resuming the pen war. Em and Mel managed to squeeze out during the pause.

"Wow, you look like hell"

"…They weren't his" Em raised an eyebrow at Kikyo.

"Hey, Kikyo, me and Mel signed you up for...wow…you look like poop"

"…They weren't Inuyasha's underwear"

"What!" both girls yelled, which got some strange looks.

Kikyo glared at Kagome who was glancing at her over Inu's shoulder, "She, she put them in my bag"

Em stood between Kikyo and Kagome, "Hold on…rewind for a second, there not Inuyasha's?"

Kikyo turned bright red, from anger, or embarrassment, she didn't know, "No…they…were…Hojo's!"

"……Hahahahaha, holly shit! That is too good!" Em was in tears.

"I knew something didn't look right"

Em and Kikyo turned to Mel.

"I mean, they were kinda…**0blush0**…small"

**0crackle0**

PA: "Will Kagome please head to the teachers cabin!"

'What! I can't believe Kikyo put the blame on me!' Kagome looked at Sango, who was glaring at Kikyo.

"Kagome?"

She turned to Miroku and sighed, "I'll fill you in later." She got up and headed to the teacher's cabin

**0--------At The Teacher's Cabin---------0**

"Oh, uh, hi Hojo" The boy looked up.

"He-Hey Kagome"  
'God when will this get over, I just wanted my underwear back…'

"Don't tell me you're in trouble too?"

"Kagome"

Kagome turned to the doorway to find a very stressed Mr. Bans. "Follow me"

Kagome was lead to the same small room as Kikyo was only 5 min's ago. "Take a seat"  
"I've talked to Kikyo about these" he placed the boxers on the table, "and she tells me that you're the one that put them in her bag, is this true?"

"Uh, well…yes"

Mr. Bans leaned forward in his chair, "Kagome, I would never have expected you too-"

"No, no, you see, Kikyo first put them in my bag, then when I found I put them back into hers"

The bald man rubbed his temples, "Kagome, how do you know that Kikyo put them in you bag?"

Kagome shifted in her seat, "Well, I over heard her talking…and saw her leave the cabin, so I went in and that's when I found them"

"Well, this is the second time today I heard this, but maybe you can clear something up, why Hojo?"

"WHAT!"

**0---------In The Teacher's Living Room-----------0 **

Hojo pulled himself back onto his chair.  
'God…not again'

**0-----------On Tour-------------0**

After everyone was signed up, Miss. Summer took all the teens to the flagpole.  
"All right everyone, since you will be starting your activities tomorrow morning we have decided to take you on a tour of the camp ground so you can get comfortable with the campsite" she looked to Mark and Steven, two of her students, "Also, this way you have no reason to be late." Mark gave a wink to Miss. Summer, which earned laughter from the other students.

Mr. Steven stepped up, "Ok, that's enough, everyone to the lake" Miroku and Sango slowed down and waited for the others to pass. Once they were sure no one was looking they bolted to the teachers cabin.

"So, when are you guys going to tell me what's going on?"

Sango looked at Miroku, "Well, you see…"

**0---Teacher's Cabin---0**

"What!"

Sango had finished telling Miroku the story of the under garments, from plan A to Plan B.  
"Yup, that's the story."

"I see…but I still don't get one thing though, why didn't you guys put them into her bag first?"

"That's what I said" Kagome walked threw the teachers cabin and collapsed on the front steps. Sango sat down beside her with Miroku on the other end.

"How did it go?"

Kagome gave Sango a smile, "not bad, he's not going to punish either of us since he can't figure out who's telling the truth…but I feel bad for Hojo."

Miroku and Sango looked to each other.  
"Why?"

"Well, it turned out they were his underwear"

"WHAT!"

**0--------End---------0**

**Important – I have spell/grammar checked the first 10 chapters so if you had a problem reading them before, I'm sorry, there better now (cheesy smile)**

Not much happened but the next chapter will have the activities so, fun fun fun.


End file.
